


Руны Древнего Египта

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Humor, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Romance, Tickle Fights
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Скорпиус забыл отдать Альбусу книжку. А еще он боится щекотки.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Руны Древнего Египта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Runes of Ancient Egypt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138651) by [torestoreamends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends). 



— Скорпиус...

Скорпиус поднимает невинный взгляд от эссе по истории магии. 

— Да, Альбус?

— Куда делась моя книга по рунам Древнего Египта? — Альбус уже вытряхнул всю свою сумку на кровать и теперь выжидающе смотрит на Скорпиуса. — Я помню, ты читал ее вчера за обедом.

Скорпиус помнит эту книгу. Очень интересная. С потрясающей главой о проклятьях гробниц — о том, как заклинания вплетали в настенную роспись и резные орнаменты, чтобы они держались тысячелетиями. Египтяне в этом деле были просто гении — ни одна цивилизация после них подобного не добилась.

Он оглядывается на окружающий его бардак: книги, перья, одежду. Они валяются повсюду: в его сундуке, на полу, на кровати, на столе. Выглядит беспорядок еще хуже из-за того, что у него в сумке лопнула чернильница — и теперь все, что там находилось, разложено сушиться. Это все Альбус виноват: попытался помочь и наложил кривое очищающее заклинание. В таком хаосе найти что-либо просто невозможно, так что Скорпиус предпочитает извернуться:

— Уверен, что клал ее на место, к твоим вещам, — говорит он, глядя прямо на Альбуса. — Она должна быть там.

— Ну, — отвечает Альбус, надвигаясь на него, — ее там нет.

Скорпиус смещается в глубь кровати.

— Может, стоит получше поискать?

— Лжец из тебя ужасный, Скорпиус.

Это оскорбляет его до глубины души.

— Ничего подобного. Я прекрасный лжец. Разве ты не помнишь, как я скрыл от всех хроноворот?

— И до сих пор этим гордишься?

Скорпиус защитным жестом складывает на груди руки.

— Немного. Пусть это чуть не уничтожило мир... Подумаешь, такая мелкая деталь в настоящем шедевре лжи. — Он задирает подбородок и смотрит на Альбуса, который сокрушенно качает головой.

— Ладно. Может, ты и хороший лжец, но мне ты врать не умеешь. Мне нужна моя книга, Скорпиус.

— Я тебе ее уже отдал! 

Альбус начинает угрожающе шевелить пальцами.

— Найди ее, Скорпиус. У тебя десять секунд.

Скорпиус паникует. Пытаясь защититься, он выставляет руки и съеживается.

— Нет, нет, Альбус, прошу тебя. Ты ведь не станешь этого делать?

Альбус расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— Еще как стану. Пять секунд.

— Это же просто книжка, Альбус. Зачем подвергать меня мучениям из-за книжки?

Альбус на секунду замирает и недоуменно смотрит на Скорпиуса.

— Мне показалось, или ты только что сказал «просто книжка»?

— Ну ладно, ладно. Может, я это и не имел в виду. Но правда — зачем? Если бы ты по-настоящему любил меня, ты бы...

Альбус атакует. Приземляется в аккурат на ноги Скорпиуса, подтягивает его ниже и начинает яростно щекотать.

Скорпиус беспомощно трепыхается, отчаянно пытаясь отпинаться и скинуть с себя Альбуса. Он уже задыхается от смеха и еле находит в себе силы крикнуть, чтобы тот с него слез.

— Найди мою книгу, Скорпиус.

— Альбус! — выдыхает он. — Прошу тебя... Пощады! 

И тут Альбус добирается до ребер — того самого места, которое каждый раз окончательно разоружает Скорпиуса. Тот беспомощно сворачивается в клубок.

— Я не смогу... найти твою книгу... если ты... не прекратишь... 

Альбус убирает руки.

— Это признание вины? Моя книга у тебя?

Скорпиус переворачивается на спину и отчаянно пытается выровнять дыхание, глядя на раскрасневшегося Альбуса. Тот улыбается, глаза блестят, рубашка выправлена из штанов, волосы еще растрепаннее, чем обычно. 

— Может, и у меня. Но я не знаю где. Надо поискать. Поможешь? Это будет очень любезно с твоей стороны, особенно после таких пыток.

Альбус изучающе на него смотрит.

— Чтобы искать мою книгу, тебе придется встать, так?

Скорпиус кивает.

— Скорее всего, в этом возникнет необходимость. Мало смысла в поисках, когда ты сидишь на мне.

— Ну... Тогда книга, наверное, может подождать.

Скорпиус нетерпеливо вздыхает. 

— Серьезно, Альбус? Сначала меня щекочешь, доставляешь мучения, не даешь нормально дышать, сидишь на мне — а потом заявляешь, что книга может подождать? Ты иногда просто на удивление раздражающе себя ведешь. Почему бы тебе не разобраться с приоритетами и...

Альбус резко ныряет вниз и целует его. На долю мгновения Скорпиус удивляется, но тут же понимает, что не стоило. Альбус чудовищно предсказуем.

Скорпиус откидывается на подушку и лениво откликается на давление языка и губ Альбуса. Его пальцы с наслаждением зарываются в волосы Альбуса, такие теплые и густые — Скорпиус привычно радуется, что имеет привилегию на доступ к ним.

Дыхание у него закончилось еще на щекотке, но теперь дело принимает совсем серьезный оборот. Альбус растягивается на нем плашмя и приятно придавливает к кровати своим весом. 

Скорпиус чувствует, как Альбус дышит, движется, как смещаются его бедра — и это почти слишком, но одновременно и совершенно роскошно, и его буквально омывает теплом. Скорпиус делает судорожный вдох.

— Все в порядке? — бормочет Альбус: губы его зависают где-то в районе шеи Скорпиуса, руки оглаживают бока.

— Да, — отвечает Скорпиус слишком, по его мнению, высоким голосом.

Смех Альбуса отдается у него в груди. 

— Хорошо. 

— Прошу — не стесняйся, продолжай, как только тебе вздумается.

Альбус смотрит на него, расплываясь в улыбке. Щеки Альбуса порозовели, и весь он так и светится от счастья. Он легко касается губами губ Скорпиуса и вновь принимается за дело — так, что Скорпиусу только и остается, что уронить голову на подушку и отдаться воле стихии.

Если его будут ждать такие последствия за каждое невозвращение одолженной у Альбуса книги, в ближайшем будущем он непременно забудет вернуть тому еще несколько. Такой поворот ему очень даже нравится. А то, что Альбус берет инициативу в свои руки и начинает командовать, делает ситуацию еще более привлекательной.

Десять минут времени, две пары торопливых рук, много хихиканья, шепота и поцелуев — и вот они уже лежат рядышком, прижавшись друг к другу лбами, и пытаются отдышаться. Скорпиус слегка липкий и потный, но очень довольный. Так приятно быть совсем рядом с Альбусом, иметь возможность рассматривать его в мельчайших деталях. Сейчас глаза Альбуса закрыты, зато хорошо видны красивые, длинные ресницы и созвездие веснушек, рассыпанных по носу и щекам. При каждом выдохе он слегка приоткрывает рот, и Скорпиус чувствует тепло его дыхания.

— Сам будешь стирать мое белье, — бормочет Скорпиус. — Это ведь все ты виноват.

— Надо было сразу мне книжку отдать, — возмущенно отвечает Альбус и открывает глаза, чтобы одарить Скорпиуса гневным взглядом.

— Я почти рад, что не сделал этого.

— Ладно, я сам возьму. 

Альбус переворачивается на спину, тянется за палочкой, которую отложил в сторону тогда же, когда избавлялся от одежды. Удерживает ее кончиками пальцев и лениво взмахивает над головой.

— Акцио «Руны Древнего Египта».

В течение мгновения ничего не происходит, а затем книга вылетает из кучи-малы вещей Скорписа и приземляется Альбусу на грудь.

— Лучшее мое акцио! — радуется Альбус.

— Почему ты с самого начала этого не сделал?

Альбус пожимает плечами.

— Так было веселее.

Он выскальзывает из постели Скорписа, бросает книгу на свою прикроватную тумбочку, изящно потягивается и подбирает с пола купальный халат.

— Надо помыться. Идешь со мной, Скорпиус? 

Скорпиус прячет лицо в подушку.

— Ты самый ужасный бойфренд в мире.

Альбус склоняется над ним и целует в щеку.

— Знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
